Mime School
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Chichiri lives his dream out..to go learn the miming arts. Oneshot.


Mime School

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters. (except Han) _

_btw info : _

_Chichiri is a bit of a wimp in this fanfic and best friends with Tasuki._

_Suzumi Aogiri is a character in Ceres : Celstial Legend (Ayashi no Ceres). She's actually a dance instructor._

_Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma are characters in Fruits Basket. They're actually random characters in this fanfic, though. _

* * *

Chichiri stood outside a brick building, sweatdropping. " Tasuki, I know that my dream is to be skilled in the mime arts (no da), but I'm kinda nervous (no da). I mean, these are professional mimes, and I'm just...Chichiri. "

Tasuki rolled his eyes. " Don't worry, Chichiri. You'll do fine. "

" But, Tasu- "

" Hey, do you want to be called Phantom of the Opera for the rest of your life ? "

* * *

(Two years ago...)

_" Hey, Nakago ! Would you quit throwing stones at me ? " Chichiri asked. " I mean, they don't hurt me, bu- "_

_Nakago sneered. " They don't hurt you ? Are you some sorta ghost with that lame mask on ? No, wait. You're that Phantom of the Opera guy, aren't you ? Hey, Dyke (Soi) ! PCP druggie (Tomo) ! It's the Phantom of the Opera ! "_

_Tomo started to laugh wildly. " Yeah ! Hey Mask Dude ! Why don't you have a cape ?! "_

_Chichiri scratched his head. " I buried it with my mom when she died. "_

_" Oh, quit trying to act emo, Chichiri ! " Soi said, giggling. " That's Ashitare's job ! "_

_The werewolf growled at Soi. Tasuki tugged at Chichiri's sleeve. " Yeah... we better go now. "_

* * *

Chichiri nodded his head. " Yeah, I guess you're right, Tasuki. After all, I'm like, old. I haven't had a new skill since I learned how to disappear into a bamboo hat. And that was, like, a decade ago. "

Tasuki patted his friend on the back. " Attaboy, Chichiri ! Now go and show those mimes who pwns ! "

" Right ! "

* * *

Chichiri was sitting on a chair while the headmaster looked over his files. " So...your name is Chichiri ? "

Chichiri happily nodded like a bobblehead. " Yes, Honorable Headmaster. "

" So...do you have a last name, or... "

" Come to think of it, no. I'm just Chichiri. "

" Ah. I am Headmaster Han. So...you want to be a professional in the miming arts, eh ? Let's check your resume, shall we ? "

Chichiri handed the pudgy man his resume. Headmaster Han fiddled with his glasses as he looked at it. " Okay, so you're how old... "

" Does it matter ? "

" I guess not... You were also a rice farmer before and...a celestial warrior for the priestess of Suzaku ?! "

Chichiri showed his character. " I still am, " he said, grinning.

" _Ooookaaay..._and your talents include disappearing in a bamboo hat, and looking like the Phantom of the Opera. Very impressive for a dull person such as yourself. Congratulations ! You're in the mime school ! "

Chichiri did a pose. " Yes ! I got in (no da) ! This has got to be the greatest day of my life (no da) ! Thank you, Honorable Han-sensei ! "

Headmaster Han bowed. " Okay, Mr. Chichiri. You'll stay at the dormitory with all the other students that don't have last names. "

" Okay ! I really appreciate it (no da) ! "

" Yeah. So, Chichiri. Your room is 616. Make sure you don't use any drugs in there ; we've had three drug busts before, and we do not need another one, okay ? "

" Sure, Han-sensei ! "

* * *

Chichiri went inside the dormitory. It was plain - the rooms were of a pale macaroni orange. White daisies were spread througout the tables. Sitting at one of the tables was a girl with brown hair, a headband, and a pink vest-like thingie. She smiled. " Hi ! You must be new here ! " she said.

" Yeah, I'm Chichiri (no da). "

" Cool ! I'm Ten Ten. I may be a kunoichi, but I've also wanted to train in the miming arts since I was three ! "

Chichiri scratched his head shyly. " I've wanted to be in the miming arts since I was five. I'm also a celestial warrior for the Priestess of Suzaku, if that makes any more impressions. "

" Really ? Where are you from again ? "

" Hong-nan. "

" Hong Kong ? "

" No, Hong - nan. "

(stare)

-sigh- " Konan. "

" Oh ! Sorry, I'm not from China. I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. "

Chichiri nodded. " Yeah. I'm so excited. Does this mean we're partners now ? "

" Uh, sure ! "

" Sweet. "

* * *

A dark violet haired woman with a light blue kimono tapped her hand on the wall. " I am Suzumi Aogiri. I will be your miming teacher. "

" Uh, I thought you were a dance instructor in Japan..." Chichiri trailed off.

" It's a part - time job, Chichiri. _NOW SHUT UP ! "_

" 'Kay. "

Suzumi reached for a fan and began to fan things with it. The other students began to do the same thing.

Meanwhile, Chichiri started to turn red beneath his mask. " Oh, cripes ! I forgot my fan ! " he whispered.

" So did I ! " Ten Ten said. " I left it at Temari's ! "

" Oh, this is bad. What do we do ? "

" Um, I don't know. Just act like we're doing somethin- "

" Chichiri ! Ten Ten ! Quit yapping ! This is mime school, not the Montessori ! " Suzumi hissed.

" Sorry, Suzumi-sensei. "

Suzumi gave a curt nod and turned to the rest of the class. " Okay. Now you and your patner will be practicing to make a wall. You will have ten minutes. _BEGIN ! "_

Chichiri stared at Ten Ten. " Um, how do we make a wall, Ten Ten ? "

" I don't know ! Here, I think it's when I get on top of you and sit up on your shoulders. "

" Okay. Let's try it. "

Ten Ten nodded and grabbed Chichiri's cloth. As she climbed on top of him, she gripped on his shoulders. He squealed and he fell onto the ground, Ten Ten crashing down with him. Chichiri gave a nervous laugh. " I guess we broke the barrier, (no da) ."

" Ahem ! "

The two students turned to see Suzumi with her paper fan. She whacked both of them on the head with it. " If you want to be a mime, you have to have dignity and discipline ! "

Ten Ten bowed. " Sorry, Suzumi-sensei. "

" I apologize for my foolery, Honorable Sensei. "

* * *

" This sucks, " Chichiri muttered. " We're the worst students. "

" I know. I can't even be good at the miming arts. "

" It's not you, Ten Ten. It's me. "

" You're so sweet. No, it's me. I'm so clumsy. "

" Okay...it's both our faults. "

Ten Ten smiled. " Okay. It's both our faults, then. "

It was lunchtime. Chichiri and Ten Ten were eating their lunch in their rooms, thinking of a way to become better in the miming arts. Finally, Chichiri snapped his finger. " I know ! There's this talent show in a few weeks. They're looking for auditioners. And...I sorta signed us up for it... "

" You _**what ?!**_ "

" Look, nobody is going to do miming. It's casual. That's why we can strike. We can show Suzumi-sensei and Tohru and Kyo and all of the other mimers that we are happy, clumsy, students that are good in the miming arts ! " Chichiri replied.

" You're right, Chichiri ! Let's do this ! " Ten Ten exclaimed.

So as the weeks passed, Chichiri and Ten Ten began a long and tedious training of perfecting the miming arts, with the help of their friends Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma, which was their only form of encouragement.

* * *

Finally, a week after that the talent show started. As everyone performed something loud, Chichiri gulped. " Okay, Ten Ten. This is it. "

" Yep. Let's hope we don't screw up, either. "

" Yeah... "

Suzumi got back on the stage and smiled. " Okay. Our last performers are Chichiri and Ten Ten ! "

Very sparse applause came as Chichiri and Ten Ten stepped on the stage. Both of them were wearing long serious black robes and white gloves.

Chichiri patted the air to form a wall, with Ten Ten helping him. She then tied the wall with an imaginary piece of string. People started to clap in awe, even Suzumi.

Finally, Ten Ten got up on Chichiri's shoulders and the two started to make a bridge, which was the hardest thing to do in the miming arts. As they started to walk upon the imaginary bridge, people applauded. Suzumi grinned. " I do believe I know who are the winners. The new students with no last names, Chichiri and Ten Ten ! "

" Thank you, Sensei ! " Ten Ten said, bowing.

" Honorable Sensei, thank you for this title (no da). "

"Mm. You're welcome. "

* * *

(Last Day)

Chichiri and Ten Ten were waiting to go back to their different homes. It was a tearful and happy goodbye, and of course they exchanged numbers.

" You'll call me, right ? " Ten Ten asked.

" Sure, Ten Ten ! " Chichiri replied.

Tasuki came then, waving to Chichiri. The masked guy blushed under his mask. " Oh. I better go. "

" Okay. Bye, Chichiri ! "

Ten Ten grinned at Chichiri and kissed him on the cheek and walked off. As Chichiri slowly walked to his friend, Tasuki patted him on the back. " Glad you had a good time , buddy. "

_**"...NOT LIKE THAT ! SHE'S FOURTEEN ! "**_

_" Suuuuure. "_

* * *

Epilogue :

As Chichiri walked along, Nakago sneered. " Hey, Phantom of the Opera ! You came back from your gay school for the weirdo arts ! Good. My biology report is due next Friday. "

Chichiri nodded. " Sure, Seiyru warrior. Whateeever you want. "

He stood straight, walked up to Nakago, and locked him in a mime-made box. " Now who's the smart one (no da) ? "

Tasuki sweatdropped. " Wow. Chichiri...you da bomb ! "

" Thanks. Now excuse me - I have to call Ten Ten now ! "

" Gooooo, Chichiri ! You on fi - are ! "

" Uh, thanks. "

O.o " No, literally, Chichiri. You're on fire. "

_" AAACK ! "_

As Chichiri rolled over, Tasuki grinned. " But nobody is more on fire than me. "

End

* * *

_First Fushigi Yuugi fanfic ! R&R if you want. (Cookies are to the left of me...) _


End file.
